Currently, swabs are used for the collection of specimens to test for sexually transmitted diseases, or other biological testing. Such swabs may be used to collect specimens from the urethra or the cervix of a patient. A specimen collection swab may include an elongated shaft and a collection tip made of a fibrous or foam material. The elongated shaft may include a scored area to facilitate breaking the shaft at a desired height in order to fit the shaft and collection tip into a standard collection tube after the sample is obtained from the patient. However, a disadvantage associated with these collection swabs is that the scored area may cause the swab to prematurely break at the scored area during the sample collection process. Patient discomfort when collecting a specimen using the known collection swabs is also a problem.